Fill the Void
by ofmakebelieve
Summary: A while after Johnny has returned home, Heather decides to stick around. Together they find a way to fill the holes that each of them is bearing from their own personal losses. But, like all good things, who knows if it will last? Johnny/Heather


Fill the Void

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the writing, I suppose.

A/N: Just an idea that I thought might be interesting to explore. I hope you like it!

**Summary: A while after Johnny has returned home, Heather decides to stick around. Together they find a way to fill the holes that each of them is bearing from their own personal losses. But, like all good things, who knows if it will last? **

* * *

He first sees her in the parking lot of the 7-11. Her blond hair is tied back into a ponytail, and there are dark circles underneath her eyes.

Johnny stares at her for a moment longer bedore nudging Will and coughing softly.

Will's eyes flicker up, catching on her. Heather. The girl who not only left him six months ago, but also left a throbbing pain in his heart that no amount of alcohol or pot could possibly fix.

"Did you know she was coming back?" Johnny asks in a low voice, and Will shakes his head in response.

"I haven't talked to her in months," He says, looking down.

"Shit," Johnny mumbles a second or two later, "She's coming this way. Act natural." He runs his fingers through his hair before leaning back against a car that's beside him.

"Hi, Johnny," Heather's voice rings out when she reaches them. "How are you?"

"I'm alright," Johnny says too quickly. He pauses, then: "What are you doing back in town?"

"I'm staying, actually." Heather nods, stealing a glance at Will.

Just as she does, he snaps, "Where is your boyfriend?"

"Miguel?" Heather starts, faking a smile. "We broke up after I caught him going at it with some girl backstage after one of his shows. That frizzy haired bitch." She licks her lips, "But I was going to break up with him anyway." She adds quickly, which earns a bitter laugh from Will.

Johnny, on the other hand, frowns. He can tell that this obviously hurt her a lot more than she's leading them to believe.

"I'm sorry," He says, as he reaches out to pat her arm. "Screw him, right?"

Heather smiles, and something lights up in her eyes.

"Right."

Johnny smiles back, and then he stares at the ground for a moment.

And, by the time he looks up, she's gone.

* * *

Johnny knocks on Tunny's door again, for what seems like the hundredth time.

"Open the fucking door," He calls, leaning his head against it. "I'm out of beer and cash."

A moment later, the door finally opens, but it's not Tunny standing before him.

Much to his surprise, Heather's standing in the doorway, cradling her son in her arms.

"What are you doing here?" Johnny asks almost immediately.

"I needed a place to stay," She explains, taking a deep breath.

"You could have stayed with me. I have a lot more room." Johnny starts, and then he sighs. "Aren't we friends?"

"We don't have a lot in common," Heather shrugs. "And, you never asked me to stay with you."

"Well, I'm asking now." Johnny says, leaning against the doorway. "I know Will's at my place a lot, but it wouldn't hurt for your kid to be around Will more, anyway."

"...Tunny's out with his girlfriend," Heather says after a moment, and Johnny decides not to comment on the fact that she just ignored him. "But there's beer in the fridge if you want to come in."

"I'd like that." Johnny nods.

He then follows Heather into the apartment, closing the door behind them.

* * *

"What the hell?" Will nearly yells, slamming his fist down against the counter. "You're letting her move in with you after what she did to me? This is bullshit."

"She needs a place to stay." Johnny argues, staring at the ceiling. "This will be good for you. You can see your kid now. Try to see it in a more positive light."

"But I'll have to see her, too." Will mumbles, hitting the counter again.

"Well, that's one sacrifice you're going to have to make." Johnny sighs. "I'll be looking out for you. I swear."

"...I guess it won't be that bad." Will agrees after a moment. "It'd be kind of cool to see him grow up and everything."

Johnny nods. "There you go."

"Okay. I guess it's your choice if she stays or not anyway. I'll, um... I'll see you." Will looks at Johnny, then glances back to the room Heather's in. He waves slightly, and then he's out the door.

Johnny comes to the doorway. "You hear all that?" He asks, leaning against it.

"Every word." Heather confirms, bouncing her son slightly.

Johnny moves to sit beside her on the couch. He stares at her lap.

"What's his name again?" He asks hesitantly.

"Liam," Heather tells him, "Will hates it."

"Is that why you named him that?" Johnny asks, frowning slightly.

"No," Heather says quickly, defensively. "...You know, just because I left him, doesn't mean that I hate him now, or I've always hated him." She sighs deeply. "I loved him. I still do. But that guy you were just talking to isn't Will. Not anymore." She holds Liam closer, glancing up at Johnny. "I left him because I had already lost him. I did what was best for my son. I didn't leave just to be a bitch."

"I didn't think you did," Johnny mutters. "But I guess I hadn't thought of it that way."

They're both silent for a moment. Then, Heather speaks.

"What about that girl you kept writing about? What happened to her?"

"She left me... I guess I can't blame her, I sort of hit rock bottom. No one wants to be dragged along for that." Johnny plays with his fingers, then whispers, "I loved her, too. I'd do a lot of things to get her back."

"...I know how you feel." Heather responds, frowning.

Johnny lays his head on her shoulder.

"I guess we have something in common after all." He says, a smile playing his lips.

"I guess we do." Heather replies, and they sit in silence for the rest of the night.


End file.
